Fearless
by poser16
Summary: Songfic to Fearless by Taylor Swift. James and Lily's first date. Enjoy!


I got the idea from one of my favourite songs: Fearless by Taylor Swift. I think it has some good messages, listen closely to the lyrics. You'll get what I mean.

* * *

**There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained**

I can't believe I agreed to go on a date with James bloody Potter. But here I am. And, dare I say it, I think I might actually fancy him. For real, for real. What I can't believe is he took me on a Muggle date. The boy who can't grasp the concept of a telly, yet, can drive a car!

**There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah**

He's been really sweet the whole evening. Offering his hand, taking me to a restaurant I once, ONCE, mentioned that I loved. Holding the car door open, the chair for me. The perfect gentleman. Generally, I can resist that kinda guy. But it's James. No one can resist that gorgeous lopsided grin of his. Sigh.

**We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know**

Gosh, he can be so oblivious. Hasn't he noticed my staring by now.

**I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absentmindedly makin' me want you**

He's gorgeous. I can't believe I miss that about him before. Actually, I can. But you get the point. His hazel eyes that just seem to know your soul; his gorgeous body (good to know that Quidditch is good for something!); that easygoing smile; his laughter; his goddamn hands! Everything about him is just so....sexy.

**And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless**

I think I could love the guy. All from one bloody date. That his best mate, Sirius bloody Black practically coerced me into, I might add. I should send him some chocolates as a thank-you.

**So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town**

This town is pretty small, but with James, it seems larger than life. Wonder why? Hmmm.

**  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture every memory**

I have this feeling I'm going to remember this night for the rest of my life. Sigh. Snap out of it Evans! Sheesh, you're acting like Alice when Frank first told her he loved her. Who can forget that! The Great Hall. Honestly. Me, I'd go for the garden. I'm big on privacy for these kind of things.

**And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless**

Crap. I really think I fancy him. He's just so....considerate....friendly....kind....smart.....gorgeous....fun-loving.....just...wonderful. Sigh.

**Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
my hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but**

This is it. Well, it's not my first kiss. But those other kisses, they weren't that great. I was shocked. You'd have thought at least Davies would have been good. But no.

**You pull me in & I'm a little more brave**

Time to find out if James (_Potter!_) is really as good a kisser as they say he is.

**It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin', it's fearless.**

Okay. It's official. He is better than what they say. A perfect first kiss. At first, hesitant, soft-like a young girl's dream. Then, he wraps his arms (so strong!) around me and pulls me in tighter. Kisses me with more firmness, more purpose. Even without tongue, Holy Petunia! (no pun intended) But boy, can he kiss!

**And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless**

Whoever said that love is fearless is right. With the right person (James) anything is fearless. Guess I went and fell for him anyways. Oh, well. Here's to happily ever after!

....And to really good kissing.

* * *

Review!


End file.
